


Rose Bud

by E_brit09



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_brit09/pseuds/E_brit09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He held the universe in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been bubbling around me for sometime now and I finally decided to write it my other works were so unoriginal but what can you do, but just try ,and try again. I'm rather proud of this Story. Please leave reviews comments and criticisms are appreciated. This story as been reviewed and Beta by Atahmin.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star trek character's that appear in this story , please excuse any real life people, or events , places that appear or Spoken of by characters because they are fictional.

The idea of raising a child, his own child, with Nyota was one Spock had pondered over the course of their relationship. Even after marrying Nyota, he had, at first, resisted the idea of having a child with her. But, to a certain extent, watching Jim take quite nicely to fatherhood after the birth of his own son, David, changed that. Still, there were questions that plagued him, questions with no ideal answers for his sons or daughters, if they even could be possible with his mixed genetics.

A life spent aboard a ship among the stars, or with the ground beneath his feet?

What of Uhura?

She's always wanted a Starfleet career and she had earned said career with her extraordinary skills. He just couldn't take that from her for his own self-seeking. Is it right to deprive his son or daughter from their own experience of intellect development, and was it fair to limit their world just to the decks of the enterprise?

These self inquires plagued his mediation. Always at the back of his mind as he walked the dimly lit corridors of the Enterprise, even with all the ship's expansive facilities, it was no substitute for living on a planet, even one as dry as New Vulcan. The many benefits would include fresh air and sunshine, the weather changing or just simply being a child with no worries.

He watched Nyota with David, and it was clear to him that she would be a great mother to their children.

He has contemplated asking his father for advice on many occasions, but he was still troubled at his father's decision to marry a woman so much younger than himself. The fact that she was younger than Uhura troubled him even more. He would often feel a pang on his familiar bond when the woman would try to connect with him but he doesn't allow her entrance.

She was a child in his eyes, even though she was in her early twenties. She couldn't comprehend a Vulcan's love for his significant other - that it goes much deeper than a simple marriage.

Uhura frowns at his unwillingness, for she has already met with Perrin and welcomed her into the family. Uhura believes the two women have a lot in common. She speaks of how they met and fell in love with two very stubborn, yet charming, Vulcan men, that were three times their own strength.

Others called them crazy for it, but they somehow overcame that and believed that it was fate and love that that banded them together. Spock sighed and watched Uhura with narrowed dark eyes. He told her that Perrin first met their father at the age of fourteen. The child knows nothing about love.

Uhura, as humans would do, walked away from the argument. Perrin was never spoken of again between them but he knew she kept in contact with the young woman.

He never called his father and their link stayed cold. Perrin would often call out to him but he shuts her out. He didn't need them, not now, as he observed his child's heartbeat on the monitors in sickbay. It was approximately three days, and two weeks after his second Pon Farr, a year into their marriage, that Uhura announced

Spock knew that there had been very rare cases of pregnancies on starships. Their Captain was a product of one, as well as his son. His mind raced with thoughts, faster than his answers could catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk arrived in Sickbay shortly with his young son. Kirk looked concerned as his eyes glanced at Uhura lying on a biobed, her skin ashen, as M'Benga scanned her with a tricorder.

"Yes, Bones? Is Uhura ill?"

"She rejected her breakfast this mornin' "

"Some bug going around?" he asked, fixing his son higher on his hip.

"Ny, Papa, Ny," David pointed to her.

"Shh, buddy. Let daddy speak to Bones."

"Oh'ones," He repeated.

"Shhh," Jim whispered."So what happened, does she need leave?"

"She's pregnant, Jim. I've just examined her," McCoy answered.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Jim's gaze traveled down her body and paused at her midsection. The captain smiled his wide, soft smile. He brimmed with excitement with his toddler son dangling from his hip chewing on a teasing ring, his little dimpled hand covered in spittle, oblivious to those around him.

"Captain-"

Spock was sitting at Uhura's bedside and held Uhura's left hand in his own.

"I'm going to be an uncle again," Kirk said, beaming at them. Uhura's color returning to her she grinned at the captain, amused by his enthusiasm. "You hear that buddy? You're going to get a playmate or maybe even a girlfriend," Jim told his son with a wink as he bounced him happily."Uh," Bones scoffed.

Spock fixed Jim with that stoic, yet piercing analytical stare, something Jim couldn't stand. "Ah... Why I am wasting my breath? If she's anything like her mother he'd get turned down in a tenth of a second," he said, caressing his son's soft scalp, silken with blond curls. David stared at his father with big blue eyes, there was no mistaking that the toddler was Kirk's he looked so much like Jim it was frightening. The tall dark-skinned doctor, M'Benga, fought to hold back a laugh. Spock's expression hadn't changed, nor had he uttered a word.

David squealed with a burble of giggles, "Pway." Barely a year old, his vocabulary was limited to handful of words beyond the usual stream of impossible-to-make-out gibberish he often delivered with abandoned enthusiasm. That did not stop Kirk, who often found himself in deep conversations with the boy as he listened to his son's twist of syllables.

"O, ock," David said, with his hand, full of spittle, pointing to the pointy-eared Vulcan. Spock stepped back slightly.

"That's right," Kirk answered. Looking at Spock, he continued, "Oh, you'd better get used to this." Spock glared again.

"Ny!" David said pointing at the woman he was so fond of. Much to his father's delight.

"Right again," Kirk grinned. Smiling Uhura reached up, tousled David's hair. The young child squealed."Ny!" David wriggled in Jim's arms to get away from her tickling hands. When her hand left his blond hair, it stood on end. Jim chuckled softly.

"So, when's the baby's due?" Kirk asked.

"That's the problem. There's no record on Vulcan-human pregnancies. They were lost with the destruction of Vulcan, but from what M'Benga tells me, a full term Vulcan pregnancy last as long as 13 months. With a Hybrid, it varies. As far as is known, Vulcan hybrids are born very quickly, and most don't survive," Bones explained.

Uhura's lips tightened and she suddenly looked away with her right hand gripping her tunic. She looked down, her thoughts racing through her head. How in the world was she going to deal with this? Her shoulders drooped as if a weight was dropped on them.

"Why did she vomit the way she did this morning?" Spock asked, gripping her shoulders as they drooped, and he curled his hands around them firmly. Their bond flared up and he sent his affections for her. She relaxed then.

"It's not uncommon for pregnancies to cause biochemical fluctuations in the mother." McCoy answered.

"Would morning sickness be different to a hybrid pregnancy?" Uhura asked" No, and don't you worry, you're in good hands. From what we do know, you and the fetus are healthy," Leonard spoke with a honey-dipped drawl. "Vulcan and Human metabolisms occasionally clash," he continued.

"Tell me about it," Uhura said. Kirk chuckled glancing at Spock who then, in turn, glared at him again. Jim pretended to be occupied with his son.

Uhura looked at Spock. Though mixed-raced, his Vulcan heritage was dominant in him; she couldn't help but wonder if their child would mostly take after him. Maybe the child would mirror her, and her own African ancestry would dominate, or maybe the child would be a perfect mélange of the two of them. "The odds of a natural Vulcan-human conception are extremely low. That the fetus has survived nearly three weeks and has been conceived naturally," Spock said."- Is surely undocumented."

"Well, let me be the first to say that you've clearly beaten the odds and congratulations daddy," Leonard smiled even brighter, then. Spock stood rigid as the hair on the back of his neck bristled.

McCoy released Uhura to her quarters. Joining her, Spock walked more closely to her than usual and entered their shared quarters behind her.

"I think," She said quietly, "You should stop thinking." She leaned up on tiptoe; her mouth brushed his in the lightest of kisses flashbacks flashed through their bond. After every fight and laugh, she couldn't wait another moment. Grabbing his tunic, she closed the gap between their lips with one swift movement. There was no longer a need to be subtle. The last question had been answered before it ever got to be asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, her mouth was cool and soft beneath his and he pulled her tightly against him. As the kiss deepened, the link between them flared up, and then grew steadily, allowing him to experience her pleasure.

"Nyota," he whispered as relief and love over whelm him he began kissing her cheek, her hair, and her small rounded ears. She muttered his name with such an intoxicating alien purr that it melted his shields. I love you. The words were not verbal between them and Spock had no idea who had thought it first. Looking intently at her with a silent question in his eyes, she answered him wordlessly by pulling his mouth back down to hers.

She pulled away beaming."I can't believe it!" she said excitedly. Her pleasure turned into a childlike giddiness that resembled David's when he had his first real taste of chocolate. Replicated things just weren't the same any more.

Joy and confusion played across his face at her momentary behavior. She smiled, her thumbs still caressing his green-tinged ears. "I mean, about this," she said resting a hand on her stomach. "You and me... a baby," she added. "Surprised?" Uhura chuckled at the speechless Spock.

"Surprised is the right way of describing it, yes" he said with a smile.

"It will be dangerous," he whispered. "I know," she answered quietly, unable to bring herself to speak louder."I still would choose this, husband." She leaned her head against his chest.

"Yes, you would," he said and kissed the top of her head. He feels her tremble in his arms. "What is wrong?"

"I just keep thinking about… the consequences. How do you raise a child on a starship?" she said looking at him. Spock's eyebrows rose at this, the first time in a long while they were on the same page, but he did not speak of his own inquiries and just held her close.

"Jim and Carol are going through the same thing. In two years, David's going to need school and children his own age to play with. " She said, her voice soft, while she held Spock tightly. "What if something happens to our baby? What if this will be our only chance to have a family, because let's face it, I'm not getting any younger." She shuddered with her joke.

"Nothing's going to happen to our baby," he said, strongly.

"Spohkh," she said. "How can you be so sure?" She tried to take comfort in his certainty, but it only goes so far.

"I will prepare us both for this. It will not be easy but we will make it successful."

"I hope you're right," she says, snuggling in closer to him.

They hold each other close and try to concentrate on the wonder of it all. Nyota lets out a deep breath."We're having a baby," she whispers.

"A baby," Spock says with a look on his face that says he's much more worried than he's letting on. He was tender as he brushed his hand through her dark hair.

o.o.o

She found herself waking up on the couch. Spock was gone she noticed, looking around the room. 'Obviously on shift,' she thought with a shake of her head. After freshening up in the bathroom and pulling on a red and black caftan she often wore off duty, she went over to Spock's desk which was bare besides the single holo of their wedding. She smiled. Everything was so nearly perfect.

Uhura thought for a moment about calling Spock's family. She was hesitant to do so, unsure if Spock would be displeased. 'No,' she thinks, 'they are family and calling would be logical.'

"Computer, contact New Vulcan." The blue screen lit up and the Starfleet flag faded in and out as it connected the call. "Making subspace call to New Vulcan, city of Mal-Kom," the computer voiced.

She breathes a sigh of relief when she finds out Spock didn't block access to his home world. With him not talking with both Perrin and Sarek, she was sure he would. When the video came in a handsome Vulcan man appeared. Brown unblinking eyes stared at Nyota but recognition is there when his shoulders relaxed.

"Hello, Haddok," she greeted the young, dark-skinned Vulcan male who looked to be in his twenties.

"Miss Nyota," He uttered stalwartly.

"Is Perrin there?" she asked right away.

"Yes, she's attending to her garden right now, she'll be here momentarily," Haddok said then bowed his head and exited. Uhura sat and waited. A white and pink blur made its way across the screen nearly startling Uhura, until she heard the Londoner's warm welcoming voice.

"Nyota! Sorry that I'm such a mess," she continued. "I was watering the roses."

"It's a pleasure to see you again," she said. "It's so good to see another human once in a while."

"Roses! You're growing roses?"

"Yes, I'm so surprised that they could survive in such heat. I can't wait for you to see them - just a little tribute to the woman who came before us, you know. I haven't even showed them to Sarek. They were Amanda's favorite so I'm sure it'll bring a bit of happiness around here," Perrin said.

"My good friend, Sulu, would be proud."

"How's Spock?" Perrin asked. Uhura expression has fallen, Perrin really wanted to talk to Spock and tell him that she wasn't taking his mother's place as he thought. It was the first thing he had said to her when they first met, and he'd never given her the opportunity to deny it and share with him her hopes of their relationship.

"The usual," Uhura answered, jokingly. "Tall, stern Vulcan that scares young training cadets when they come aboard." The two women shared a laugh together.

"Those poor children," Perrin said.

"Poor children? These children are your age, highly qualified cadets of Starfleet, scaring themselves shitless with stories," Uhura explained. "Poor, Spock. The man can't get around to asking one of them a question before they freak out and when they see us together, that is another story," she chuckled "Perrin, I have something important to tell you," Uhura said, serious now.

"Oh, what is it? Is it serious? Did something happen?" Perrin rambled. Uhura smiled at the young woman. "Wait you're smiling then it's nothing bad. Then what is it? Tell me," Perrin nearly demanded.

"I'm pregnant," Uhura finally said. Perrin nearly jumped from her seat with a yelp of joy; her gasp startled the young Vulcan man, Haddok, who stood mere feet away from the women.

"Lady Perrin is everything alright?" he asked, as he came to her side. She turned with her mouth covered in overwhelming excitement. "Something very, very special has occurred on the starship Enterprise." She tried to suppress her smile.

"And what is that?" he asked, his expression staying the same.

"I'm pregnant. Spock will be a father," Nyota said.

The young Vulcan took a step back and stared at Nyota. "Congratulations, Miss Uhura. My teacher will be filled with gratitude to know that he will be a grandfather," he said.

Nyota looked towards the young Vulcan man and asked, "Where is Father Sarek?"

Haddok remained impassive as he looked to Perrin. "He is resting, Nyota. I'll let him know of our good news once he's up," Perrin said smiling.

"That'll be nice," Nyota returned Perrin's smile. The door chimed to Uhura's quarters.

"Just a minute," Uhura looked back towards the door. Perrin expressed her feelings to Nyota through their familial bond. They were like the giggles of school girls, the emotions were so strong. Perrin counted breaths as she brought her high down, and tried to put on her best composed Vulcan look but she still grinned at the screen. The door chimed again.

"Gosh, I have to go. Must be some more congratulatory crewmates. You know what they say about news - it travels faster than warp drive," Uhura chuckled at the end of her joke.

"Of course. I'll keep in touch as much as I can," Perrin Said. The door chimed again."Enter" Uhura said over her shoulder. "Live long and prosper, Perrin"

"Peace and long life, Nyota, and take care of the little one."

"I'll speak with you later, alright," she whispered and waved at the younger woman before turning off the computer.

"Captain," Uhura's muffled voice spoke in greeting her senior officer.

o.o.o

Perrin gave a bright smile once the video ended.

"Should I tell him?" Perrin asked, turning away from the computer.

Haddok stood stiffly with his hand clasp in front of him and looked unsure. "The Ambassador is filled with grief today; he will not be able to handle all of that emotion at once," he said. "He cries for him," Haddok continued. "And for her," he added.

Perrin shakes her head. Can't do it, she thought.

"Tomorrow would be best," Haddok tells her. He remains impassive but she knows.

"I know," Perrin said sadly, as she moves past and back down the hallway she ran through to exit. A slight frown crossed Haddok's face as he stared at the computer.

"She must know," he thought, with all his loyalty to his teacher. The man isn't as fit for duty as he once was. He shakes his head of his thoughts and walked towards the computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes the Six Cadets training on broad the Uss Enterprise the little scamps wearings silver jumpsuits,three girls ,two boys and a hir.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my one month old niece Dahlia, haven't seen her yet but I bet she's beautiful.
> 
> Perrin-Sarek's new wife who he had meet before Amanda's death and she was a young girl in Francisco in my universe I have her younger than Uhura who is in her late twenties early thirties Spock's troubles with her would be farther explained in my next story A Step mother scorned , How would you handle a step much younger than yourself and your wife you can drop some suggestions in the review box as well.
> 
> David- He is the son of Jim and carol in this story he is already a year old , and loves his father to death. Carol and Jim are married as well so things are a little bit different for this David.
> 
> OCs: I only own My Vulcan Oc Haddok and his family, 6 star fleet cadets and My version of Sarek's Second human wife Perrin in the Prime Universe she appears a 100 years later down the time line but with Amanda dead I don't not see him being alone for every long in AOS.


End file.
